Find a Way Back to Me
by Motet
Summary: After Operation Mi'hen, Yuna and her guardians get separated. After a day passes all reunite except for one:Lulu. LuluWakka YunaTidus. R&R Please! Be easy on flames


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square Soft. I'm just changing some of the events of the Operation Mi'hen so plot bunnies quit attacking me. So this is just my way of Operation Mi'hen kay?

Summary: After Operation Mi'hen, and the attack from Sin, Yuna and her Guardians become separated. After a day passes all of them reunited except for one is missing: Lulu. Will Yuna,Wakka, Tidus, Auron, and Kimhari, find Lulu before they have to move on with the pilgrimage? Lulu/Wakka Tidus/Yuna

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Find a way back to Me

Chapter one: The Aftermath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bodies of fallen Crusaders littered the ground. The once beautiful shores were now stained with the dead's blood. The great smell of death drifted threw the air. From what it looked like not many had survived. And those who did were badly injured. It had started to rain as Sin had begun to swim away. It was as if it were running away from the havoc it had just caused.

" Ow…My head." groaned a young blond haired man. He stretched his arms and his legs; it felt like he had been lying there forever. It was then when the realization hit him… Operation Mi'hen had failed. And in the aftermath, to Tidus it appeared everything and everyone was destroyed. He jumped up, remembering Yuna and the others. Where they dead? Hurt? That didn't matter now he had to find them, dead or alive.

Tidus started looking along the shore. Looking from body to body looking for any sign of life of the others. While searching for his friends, he came upon the body of Luzzu. _Looks like Wakka wont be able to give him a good smack again. _After some time later he found someone that was alive. It wasn't someone he was looking for, Gatta. 

" Why did it have to happen this way…" He mumbled. " So many just died here…we…we were stupid to believe that this would work."

" Don't say that! You did what you thought was right! All you were trying to do is protect the people you care about from Sin."

" But…but it wasn't supposed to happen this way." Gatta whispered. He looked at Tidus for a moment then walked away.

Tidus again started walking along the beach in search of the others. More time had passed, and as if walking by more and more dead bodies, he was starting to lose hope._ T-they can't be dead…can they?_ He continued walking without looking, and when he looked up, a figure was leaning against some rubble. Her honey brown hair stuck to her face. The purple skirt she always wore was torn. Several scratches littered Yuna's face.

" Are you alright?" Tidus said as he rushed over to her.

" I-Im F-fine…but how are the others?" She stuttered. Yuna tried to stand but was too weak from the battle with the Sin spawn, and the attack from Sin.

" I don't know where they are. I was looking for you and the others, you're the first that I found." Tidus took out a potion and gave it to Yuna. "Here, this should help." She nodded and drank the blue liquid, and stood up. 

" Lets go look for them then." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been what seemed an hour, and neither of them had found the others. They only covered one part of the Djose Shore. There was still a lot of ground to cover. Tidus could tell Yuna was losing hope.

" Wait. Who is that?" Yuna mumbled as she pointed to a figure approaching. Tidus looked at the figure that she was pointing at. There was another that was following the other figure. The blond blitzer started walking closer to the two that were approaching. As they came on closer view, he realized that they were Auron and Kimhari.

" I see you made it out alive." The rough voice of Auron said. He looked to Yuna. " Are you alright?" 

" Yes I'm fine" She answered with a relived smile. Her happiness of seeing them alive quickly vanished. Instead it became a look of worry. " Did you see Wakka, or Lulu on your way here? We haven't found them." She said in sort of a mumble.

" Yuna, we did not… but im sure that Wakka and Lulu are fine." Auron said. The warrior turned and said, " Well if we want to find them we better start now."


End file.
